Why?
by Ardnaz
Summary: On a normal day,Harry receives a unexpected visit from a certain blond... and all he can ask is, why? H/D, if you no like STOP now!


Disclamer: I do not own these characters, sadly J.K. Rowling is the genius behind them. I just play with them from now and again.

A/N: Tis my first story, testing the waters so to speak. It's not beta'd but please comment!. Need constructive criticism.

Set after DH, Harry's p.o.v mostly

XXXXX

Harry Potter stood back and admired his work. He was looking thinner than usual, his glasses where propped on his nose, he ran a hand on his still wild, raven-colored hair. He wore it a bit longer these days, it covered his lightning bolt scar and he decided that wasn't a bad thing. Harry had recently decided to keep Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place and live in it for only the remainder of the year. The reason for this was because he and most of the students that been had Hogwarts last year, or supposed to be in any case, had decided to re-take their years. He was doing this for his N.E.W.T'S mostly. Harry knew he'd need them to be able to work and live in the wizard world successfully. After his last and graduating year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was over he would sell the house and get a place of his own, perhaps with Ron.

Harry had been living in Grimmauld Place for almost a month now, and it was looking much brighter, his only lingering pain had been Mrs. Black's life sized portrait in the hall that screamed bloody murder when she was awoken. He finally had come to the conclusion that if he couldn't remove the damn thing from the wall he would remove the wall entirely. It was quite clever really, why hadn't he or the Order thought of this before? He thought to himself. A nock on the door startled him from his thoughts. He removed his eyes from the wall and looked at the door. Wonder who it is, Harry thought as he made his way to the door. He was seeing Ron and Hermione in a few weeks at Diagon Alley to get their new things for school. The knocking persisted. Harry frowned, he wasn't really expecting any one, and he ran a list of people that where likely to come over. He was thinking of just this when he opened the door and nothing could have prepared him for just who he saw.

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of him with a rather impatient look on his face. After a few seconds Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and said, "Honestly Potter, aren't you going to invite me in, weren't you taught any manners?" Harry, still gaping at him stepped aside to let Draco.

He closed the door when once Draco was inside. Harry stood by door he wasn't quite sure what to do, he was about to ask Draco what he was doing there but the blond cut him off, "That wall looks odd." Draco's face was tilted to the side with a curious look on his face; he was looking at the new wall Harry had just put up. Draco thought it just didn't fit with in the rest of the décor of the hall, from what he could tell. Harry noticing this said, "Um, yeah, I replaced it a few minutes ago." Draco nodded once then abruptly turned to Harry "You saved my life." He said flatly. Harry was taken aback; he was certainly not expecting this. He didn't know what to say to that. Draco stepped towards Harry "Why?" he asked the other boy accusingly. Harry was even more lost at this, "Why what, Malfoy?"

Draco let out an exasperated sigh, "_Why _did you do it, why did you save my life, _Why_, Potter?"

Draco had been pondering for weeks, whether he should seek out Harry. 'For what?' he would ask himself. He was certainty grateful, he knew that decorum dictated that he was in Harry's dept for saving his life; but the thought of actually being in anybody's dept and actually thanking someone, and _Harry Potter_ no less was just to dreadful to live with.

Draco had finally decided that he would stop torturing himself and just go to the wizards home and relieve the burden from his mind. What he would actually say to Harry when he got there, well-he would cross that bridge when he got to it. Now though, he was standing on said bridge and he the only thing he could think to do was ask him why. To be honest he was still very fogy on the whole thing, he really had no idea why Harry had done any of it.

"_Well?"_ Draco asked impatiently, to a still shocked Harry. The raven-haired boy pondered this for a minute then said. "Well, I just didn't want any more pointless deaths on my hands. So many people had died already as a result of that stupid war, I was just so…so sick of it all." Draco mulled this over moment but still looked confused. "Yes but _why_, I mean, it was a war! _We_ _where at war_. We where enemies and, and you just don't save your bloody enemy!" He said exasperated. Harry was starting to get annoyed with Draco. "Look you stupid git, what would you have preferred, that I leave you there to die because of your own stupid spell." Harry said irritated. Draco was starting to get annoyed too. "O-of course not, you idiot! But I just don't understand it. I surely wouldn't have done it!" he yelled.

Harry's annoyance with the other boy was steadily growing. "Well I'm not you am I?!" Harry yelled back. Draco was fuming; he stepped closer to Harry, "Clearly."- He said laughing-"You could never be like me, not on your best day, Potter!" the blond spat. Harry, who had been leaning against the door, stooped up straight and squared his shoulders. "You know what Malfoy? If I'd known that saving your life was going to come back and bite me in the arse, _believe me _I wouldn't have done it! And what's so great about being you anyway? Being of _pure blood_ doesn't make you a decent person. Your family has seen to prove that!" Draco stepped even closer to Harry they where just inches apart. Draco smirked "And what would you know of noble blood? Or of _families_ for that matter, last I heard you didn't have any."

Harry blinked; he couldn't believe it. The nerve of him to come here, to his home just to annoy and antagonise him. Well he wasn't going to stand for it any more. He'd had enough of Malfoy. "Get out!" he bellowed. Draco blinked in surprise but he stood his grown firmly. "If you think you're going to come here to just to pick a fight with me just because your bored or whatever it is, then you can just leave and find someone else, I'm fed up with all this fighting. I just want some peace for once!" Harry moved to shove Draco to door; he took him by the arm forcefully. Draco pulled his hand free from Harry's grip. "Don't you _dare _touch me!" Harry moved aside, his back to the door again. "Then get yourself out, Malfoy, or I swear…"-Draco cut him off. "Or what? Have I gotten ickle Harry Potter angry? What would you do to me Potter? Well?" he said waving his hand impatiently. "You really are pathetic. How you managed defeated one of the most powerful wizards of all time, is beyond me. He was mad of course, but maybe he had the right idea. Maybe the half-bloods and mud-bloods and the muggles really are just weak, pathetic…"

But Draco didn't get to finish his sentence, because Harry had just griped his neck with hands, his green eyes where black with fury. "Don't… you… dare!"- Harry spat angrily at Draco "Don't you dare speak of Voldermort in my house. As, as if he was anything more than just a monster. Because that's what he was, a cruel, mad, soulless monster. And everyone that followed him was just as bad, worse even!" Harry bellowed. "So tell me Malfoy, when they chucked you dear old dad back in Azkaban did he like it? Did he feel at home?" Draco's eyes widened with fury he griped Harry pushing him against the door and stared to strangle him too. They were both struggling and gasping for air, but neither backed down. The two boys' glared daggers at each other, their faces were inches apart.

Harry could feel Draco's breath on his face. Draco could feel Harry's heart beating wildly on his chest. They where too close, if either of them moved just slightly closer, their lips would meet. And then, quite unexpectedly, Draco closed the small gap between their lips. Harry's eyes widened with shock but his grip didn't falter. He suddenly opened his mouth and bit down on the blonds' lower lip. Draco loosened his hold on Harry's neck in response and traced the other boys' lips with his tongue. Harry loosened his grip also and released the Slytherin's lower lip. He pressed his mouth on Draco's. His eyes fluttering shut. Everything accelerated. The blond lowered his left hand to the raven-haired boy's waist his right hand to the back of his neck pushing the boys lips into his, kissing him more aggressively.

They plunged into a sea of violent kisses, their mouths parted and their tongues clashed into each other; exploring every inch inside. They griped and pulled at each other desperately. Harry had his hands tangled in Draco's blond silk like hair while Draco was pressing his body onto Harry's crushing him against the door, his hands everywhere. Harry pulled on Draco's hair slightly; he heard a low husky sound escape the blond's throat. They kissed each other with everything they had in them. All the years of fights, and name calling and curses and threats where now poring out of them with every kiss, lick and bite. Harry tilted his head back; they where both panting and gasping for hair. Draco was starting to feel the other boys' erection pressing on his thigh and was starting to get aroused himself. He kissed Harry again. They felt like they were going to explode from the intensity of their kiss. Harry thought that he had never kissed anyone like this before. Draco wanted to devour him and he was thinking just how he was going to do this when a knock on the door startled them both and they broke apart.

"Harry?" A muffled voice was heard from the door. "Harry, are you there? It's Mrs. Tonks." Still breathing heavily Draco let go of Harry stepping away from him. They regarded each other for a moment; neither of them knew what to say. Then Draco arched an eyebrow and tilting his head. He smirked and looked at Harry as a lion would appraise a lamb. "Not bad, not bad at all." He said with a smile and with a small 'pop' he Disapparated. Harry stood their for a moment, frozen, staring at the spot where Malfoy had been seconds ago.

Then he realized that Andromeda Tonks was still at the door; he struggled to regain his composer. He ran a hand through his wild hair, took a deep breath and opened the door. Mrs. Tonks looked like she was just about to leave, but she turned around hearing the door open, "Oh good, your home." She said beaming; she was holding something small in her hands.

"Look! Look who've I've brought to see you." Harry knew at once who Mrs Tonks was referring to, little Teddy Lupin was snuggled tight in his grandmothers' arms. Harry smiled warmly at him he motioned them to step inside and closed the door behind them. Andromeda Tonks regarded the walls, "Ah I see you where able to get rid of that awful portrait. But how though? I thought it had…" Harry's thoughts wondered of. He brought a finger to his kiss swollen lips and smiled. He sighed wondering why he hadn't thought to kiss Malfoy before. It would have made things so much easier.


End file.
